


Финал

by SaintOlga



Series: Через тысячу лет [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Fix-It, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga





	Финал

_Будь смелым, - говорит Доктор, глядя Джеку в глаза так, будто снова отправляет его на смерть. - Будь с ними, пока они живы._

(Из совсем другой истории.)

 

\- Я уже полчаса как в постели, а ты еще не сделал ни одного непристойного предложения, - смеется Янто, но голос звучит сонно. Джек улыбается:

\- Ты, в постели… вся кровь отлила от головы, не могу придумать ничего оригинального.

\- Капитан Джек Харкнесс не может придумать неприличного намека? Похоже, к нему пришла старость… - Янто, зевнув, закрывает глаза. Джек ласково гладит пергаментные узловатые пальцы, морщинистую щеку, седые поредевшие волосы.

У самого Джека едва побелели виски.

На рассвете дыхание спящего стихает. Тогда Джек берет руки Янто в свои, утыкается  лбом в его ладони и плачет, пока они не становятся совсем холодными.


End file.
